SPEAR HEARTZ 105: Completed Saga
SS (Sound Set) : Player of Refugee - Rise Against (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD_rWVTd0mk) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi Astrella Devina Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho Power D Ranger (Vanished) Van Rosenburg Rahandi Noor Pasha Lie Jwe Ling ''' Beckman Masquerade Ferial Reynold Traveler Andika Rustygear Houtarou Oreki '''Acil Jalaludin Drunks Stoner Juan Rainaldi M W Rizki Leonardo Return Tresna Dea ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ -Judgeknight Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika Pierrot (Vanished) ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona Rayyan Kim ' ' ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ -King: Andry Fernando Ramses -Sand Coffin General: Arlank Sinbad Seth Imcak Mokele Galan Eka Alibaba Sesame ~~GOVERNMENT~~ '-GOVERNOR: ' Jibraldi Jugi Sani '-AMBASSADOR:' Fudo Tsuchiyama Jishida Lody Tomiya (Desertir) Fransiskus Antonius Andre ' '--SUPERVISOR: Ignatius Galih Novan Damara Donatus Herman Count Taiki Yudha Cassanova Farhan Kun (Desertir) '---OFFICER:' Sukma Vanitas Kriez Sevtyan (Captured) Figlia Hime Vani Fantasticname Bil AL Animik Saha Neo Leo Gloss Johan Cris '----LABOUR STAFF:' Mister POP Iio Vacuum Fahmi Orville Garuda Colisseum ' '~~INTELEGENT WORK HOUSE~~ '-Executive Head:' Dendi Lanjung '-Executive:' Ix Baqi ~~PURGATORY JAIL~~ '-PENTAGON:' Bobby Kurata ~~TESLA CHOIR LAB~~ Prof. Brainstorm (Gone) Elm (Gone) Bazette Chamberlain (Gone) ~~EQUITEM~~ Roronoa Fridho Kennedy Mandara Wangga ''' '''Bella Rafika ~~ODDLAND SHIMA~~ Aditya Pratama Umlaut ~~BAKUFU~~ Elsam Marura ~~CRIME SYNDICATE~~ '-NORTHERN PACIFIST:' Rilo Expert Dharma '--ESPER CLAN:' Nero Endra '---UNDERGROUND SOCIETY:' Christian Newgate '----NET SLUM:' Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine Niels Imam Teguh Pratama Surya Nusantara En Ga Kiriosuke '-----LIQUIDATOR:' Balmung Maul Narai Genzo '------WEAPON:' 20 Artificial Beast: sisa 12 lagi. Medium Airship ~~BLACK ORGANIZATION~~ Bitch: TOXIC MAMBA LOLMAN: FLYING SQUIRREL SQUAD 081: AMERICAN FOOTBALLL CLUB Sylphy Entite: CONTRAST SYLPHY Dragula: REDIA Usurp: SHONEN JUMP SAGE Aquras: MANIKIN FISHMAN Oxyde: TIM PENJINAK BOM ~~OTHERS~~ Kadder Nahga Sebelumnya, terjadi pertarungan seru dimana-mana... diakhir, Kevin dan Kadder bertemu lagi setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu. Narai dan Balmung tidak sabar ingin melawan mereka, lalu... Lody muncul tiba-tiba. Kelimanya pun berhadapan satu sama lain di Sightseers Hall!!! Grand Palace, Garuda Colisseum.... Perang di kota milik pemerintah ini hampir mencapai puncaknya, di balkon kontestan... Andry berhasil mengalahkan Guiren, dan menunjukkan kalau dia lebih unggul... lalu membawa tubuh pingsannya kedepan Mister POP dan Iio. Mereka berdua terkejut.... Andry : lihat? hosh hosh hosh... Sahara Dezzert memenangkan turnamen ini. *grin. Mister POP : ... bagaimana Iio Vacuum-san? Iio : mana saya tahu, anda kan jurinya POP. *mencatat kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi didalam kolisium. Mister POP : kau memang tak melanggar peraturan, tapi ini kan sedang pe- ! *disela Andry. Andry : KAMI MENANG KAN? *memelototi Mister POP. Mister POP : .... *terdiam. Elsam : ya, kau menang. Uhuk! *batuk karena kepulan debu yang berterbangan dimana-mana. Aku sebagai salah satu dari 3 juri memberikan suaraku untuk kalian, dan KoA. Kekuatan Nightmare pantas diacungi jempol, dan lagi mereka belum mengerahkan semua petingginya... mereka Runner-Up dan kalian Championnya. Mister POP : Elsam Marura-san?! kalau begitu saya juga. Tinggal Governor yang belum memberikan suara. Iio : tidak ada gunanya kan? lagipula votesnya sudah unggul. Mister POP : ok... kami berdua yang akan menjadi saksi kemenangan kalian. Andry Fernando Ramses-san beserta Sahara Dezzert dengan ini sah diakui sebagai Pro Org. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Andry : terimakasih.... *menatap langit yang bergemuruh. Iio : berita bagus! *mencatat. Muskeeter 6 : jangan melamun! *DOR (menembak Iio). Iio : waduh! *penanya jatuh. Elsam : kita masih di medan perang, UKI! *meninju Muskeeter 6. Muskeeter 6 : guh!!! *BRUAGH (menabrak dinding dan pingsan). Saharan Dezzert resmi dinyatakan sebagai Champion dan Knightdom of Aristocrat Runner-Upnya, keduanya sah masuk kedalam jajaran Pro Org.... Andry, Mister POP, Elsam, dan Iio pun melanjutkan pertempuran! Tak jauh dari situ... pertarungan yang lainnya.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nahga : *BRUAGHHHHH (baru saja mengalahkan A. B 8). A. B 8 : *CSSSSHHHHHHHH (tewas dan menghilang). Nahga : misi khususku yang diberikan oleh Kadder untuk mengambilkan OOPARTS dari God Realms... apa dia sudah menggunakannya? jujur saja aku benci senjata itu... Raksas Slayer, senjata pembunuh Majin. A. B 6 : DARKNESS CANNON!!!!! *menembakkan energi kegelapan dari mulutnya. Bobby : UAGH!!!! *terkena telak di perutnya. Lu-lukaku terbuka lagi! *BRUGH (tumbang). Dendi : sepertinya dia belum sembuh dari luka ledakan itu.... Aditya : heyahhhh!!!!! *BRUAKKKK (menghammer-hook batok kepala A. B 6 sekuat tenaga). A. B 6 : grgrhhhhhh.... *HYUUUUUUUU BUMMMM (jatuh dan terperosok kebawah lantai). Aditya : opapapa! rasakan itu monster cangcingmen! sankyuu rambut emo!!! Dendi : no prob.... Andika : hyohyohyo... sepertinya ada perkembangan juga perang ini, lho... bukannya Ranger tadi ada disini? *celingak-celinguk. Dea : Heal! *berusaha menyembuhkan Oreki yang pingsan. Andika : hoy, dia pingsan.... Dea : aku tidak perduli, sensei adalah segalanya bagiku! Nahga masih sibuk melawan 2 A. B lagi... Aditya, Dendi, dan Andika melanjutkan perang sementara Dea mencoba menutup lubang ditubuh Oreki. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bangku penonton.... Fudo : berapa lagi.... ? Govt. Elite : di dalam kota termasuk kolisium, masih tersisa 9 Artificial Beast lagi Ambassador!!! Frans : masih banyak... dan disini ada 2 ekor lagi. *ZRASSSSSSH (menebas A. B 14). Fudo : aku satu, kau satu. Frans : baik Fudd. Fudo : .... *menerjang A. B 15. Acil : uaghhh!!! mbah kalah! *BRUGH (tumbang terkena tebasan Bella). Bella : maaf.... Van : si-sialan.... *TES TES (memegangi bahunya yang terluka berat). Arthur : aku akan bertahan sampai akhir perang ini, lihat saja. Van : kalau begitu aku juga.... *mata serius. Fudo dan Frans masih sibuk melawan kawanan Artificial Beast, sedangkan Van sendirian berusaha bermain gerilya melawan Arthur dan Bella. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Digerbang belakang.... Yudha dan Beck berhasil mengalahkan seluruh pasukan Muskeeter! Stoner imbang melawan En! Ling dan Figlia berhasil mengalahkan Dragula... Kurata dikalahkan Nero yang tiba-tiba datang! Nero : kupikir si Kadder tadi lari kemari.... #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Yudha : dia............ Figlia : dia sangat kuat! monster perak! Nero!!!!! Ling : uuuuuuuuugh! kupikir kita sudah menang -_-! Mandara : sepertinya aku belum boleh istirahat? aye. *datang membantu. Nero : Mandara Wangga... lawan yang lumayan. Mandara : Nero? boleh juga. Stoner : wah wah! si Hikkikomori ini boleh juga bro! En : aku tidak senang dipuji oleh orang mabok. *palmface. Beck dan Ling kehabisan tenaga dan ketiduran, Yudha dan Figlia melanjutkan pertarungan melawan pasukan lawan. Stoner VS En dan Mandara VS Nero!!! Juan : ane dilupakan T_T. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Di koridor kolisium.... Roronoa dan Rilo tak kunjung berhenti bertarung, begitu juga dengan Donatus VS Dharma... Arz terperangkap dalam kedua pertarungan itu sembari dilindungi Roronoa, perlahan-lahan ia mempelajari gerakan dan gaya bertarung mereka... Natural Learningnya bangkit. Di sisi lainnya... Ast dan Dan bertemu Ignatius di tengah jalan! tiba-tiba salah seorang prajurit lawan menghampiri mereka bertiga.... Ast : pak Ignatius 0_o?! Dan : siapa prajurit itu.... ? *menarik sabitnya tanda waspada. Ignatius : tahan, dia mungkin spy kami. Kriez : *melepaskan penyamarannya, ini aku... Supervisor. Aku berhasil melepaskan ikatan tali dan menyamar menjadi salah satu prajurit mereka dan masuk kesini... aku positif, Kun adalah pengkhianat. Lody masih membingungkan.... #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ignatius : Officer Kriez... tresbien. Aan : A-astrella Devina. *datang tiba-tiba. Ast : s-si eksentrik?! Aan : sudah lama sekali aku ingin berbicara denganmu lagi. Ast : mau apa kau??? *waspada. Aan : izinkan aku untuk menikah denganmu. *memakaikan cincin dari cheetos kejari Ast. #plaks. Ast : dafuq -_-!!! Ignatius : yang penting sekarang, Kriez... kau hubungi Governor, aku akan membantu DK melawan Aan dari Net Slum. Aan : ... aku tidak mau. Ignatius : kau tak berhak memilih. Aan : baiklah.... *kuda-kuda attack. Kriez : tidak perlu, Governor sudah kuberitahu. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. A. B 18 : GueeeehhhhhH!!!! *menerobos. Dan : cih! mundur kak Astrella! Kriez : aku akan membantumu. *SET (menarik nunchakunya). Ignatius pun bertarung melawan Aan, Dan dan Kriez melindungi Ast dari serangan Artificial Beast! Hendi : ayo, yang mau beli! beli! Potion, Ether, Memory Eraser! Dimension Pocket! Teleportation Stone! Senbon! *buka lapak. #plaks. Sedangkan Hendi sibuk berdagang. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Di luar kota... perbatasan. Jugi berdiri sendiri untuk menghadapi pasukan bantuan Newgate yang berjumlah 200.000 pasukan. Vani mencoba menghentikannya namun tak bisa... Kun datang dari belakang. Terlihat mayat 4 Artificial Beast disekitar Jugi.... Jugi : *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot kepalannya). Vani : tunggu Governor, anda bisa mati! (Though): jangan mati sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri! #plaks. Jugi : minggirlah Vani... dan kau juga, Kun. Terimakasih karena telah menipu si Narai dan Balmung... sehingga mereka masuk perangkapku. Kun : tidak masalah Governor, lagipula aku juga pegawai pemerintahan. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Vani : aku tidak menyangka kau double spy... di pihak kami. Kun : diam cewek gore. *makan lays. Newgate : tembakkan Ion Cannon, walau Airship yang kita bawa cuma satu itu sudah cukup. Hazardous 69 : tembakkan Ion Cannon. *WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG DRUASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (menembakkan Ion Cannon). Jugi : NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC: PRISM SHIELD. *menciptakan prisma segitiga yang melindungi sekitarnya. *DRUARRRRR (Ion Cannon berhasil dihentikan). Newgate : ... sepertinya tidak ada efeknya, apa "Ramengon" sudah dicharge? Hazardous 69 : khekhe... siap ditembakkan kapan saja. Newgate : tembakkan agak melenceng dari Jugi, bidik kotanya! Hazardous 69 : menembak! Ramengon Cannon!!!!! *menembakkan sinar aneh dari suatu meriam super besar yang menghabiskan solar Airship sekali tembak. #DRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHH, 2/3 kota Grand Palace hancur kecuali Garuda Colisseumnya. Jugi sangat kaget melihat hal tsb, Airship Newgate mendarat karena kehabisan bahan bakar dan Newgate turun untuk menghadapi Jugi. Newgate : ini pertama kalinya kita berhadapan langsung... The Ruler Jibraldi Jugi Sani. Biasanya kita selalu berdiri menyaksikan pasukan kita bertempur. Jugi : ya, dan sekarang aku berniat untuk menghabisi kalian semua. *geram. Kalian telah berani menodai turnamen suci ini. Newgate : begitu? tap sepertinya kita takkan sempat bertarung... para prajurit dari organisasi Pro sudah ngumpul di Borderlands karena tertarik menonton perang kecil ini. Jugi : !!!!! Newgate : izinkan kami pergi, karena sepertinya kau masih banyak urusan. *menghilang dengan Teleportation Stone meninggalkan Airshipnya. Hazardous 55 : kita ditinggalin! *panik. Newgate : KALIAN! antarkan aku ke Borderlands.... Hazardous 55 : ta-tapi kau musuh! Newgat : CEPATTTT!!!!!! *BUMMMMM (memijak tanah sampai retak). Hazardous 55 : se-se-segera! Jugi yang desperate langsung pergi ke Borderlands meninggalkan Kun dan Vani untuk bertarung dengan sisa musuh di kota. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Didalam kolisium... Sightseers Hall. Kelima orang yang sebelumnya bertemu masih belum melakukan apa-apa.... Kadder (Though) : ... jadi kapan kita akan mulai? Narai : Lody... kenapa kau disini? Lody : hihihihi, tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin menonton aksi kalian kok :3. Narai : kalau kau tak ada urusan, cepat enyah. Atau kuhabisi kau. Lody : bagaimana dengan kontrak kita? Narai : ha? kontrak apa? aku sudah tak ada hubungan lagi denganmu. Aku sudah membalas budimu dulu dengan memberikan boneka khusus padamu buatan dari Six Symphony. Padahal kau sudah menipu pemerintah beberapa kali... tapi mereka tetap tidak sadar. Kevin : menipu??? *tidak tahu apa-apa. Kadder : .... Balmung : .... Lody : itu semua yang perlu aku tahu. Dengan begini Lody Tomiya, Ambassador Government positif seorang pengkhianat. *BREKKKKKK (membuka kulit penyamarannya). Aku adalah Copycat Head, eksekutif IWS yang ditugaskan untuk membongkar kasus ini. Baqi namaku. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : jadi Lody kemana?! Baqi : tadi dia menghilang bersama Pierrot dari Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade. *merekam kata-kata Narai dan langsung mempublikasikannya ke Mytube di internet. Kevin : pi-pintar!!! sugoi!!! Balmung : *menghubungi En. En Ga Kiriosuke, bisakah kau menghack akun Mytube Baqi dari IWS? En (Phone) : sure. *langsung menghack akun Baqi dan menghapus videonya. Baqi : .... !!! kenapa kau membantu Lody? Balmung : hamba hanya membantu sesama penjahat. Ada yang salah? Baqi : begitu? tak apa! aku masih ada rekaman originalnya beserta video kalian! *hendak kabur. Narai : sebelum itu akan kubunuh kau. *menerjang Baqi. Kevin : aku lawanmu! ZERO MACH!!! *menghentikan laju Narai Narai : minggir kau ikan teri!!! *DUAGHHHHHH (meninju Kevin hingga terlempar). Kadder : Kentat! tangkap!!! *melemparkan sesuatu kearah Kevin. Kevin : uhaghhhh! ok der!!! *GREB (menangkap benda yang dilempar Kadder). Balmung : hamba lawanmu. *menerjang Kadder. Kadder : *menarik Ion Bazookanya. Hoo, ayo! *DRANG (menahan tebasan Balmung dengan sisi bazookanya). Kevin : ini kan!!! *kagum. Kadder : ya... Raksas Slayer. Gauntlet gabungan ketiga OOPARTS yang mampu mengalahkan Sacred Beast dan Majin-Majin lainnya as well as Battler. Kevin : untukku 0_o?! Kadder : ya, kau Fist Fighter kan? lagipula aku bukan tipe Meele pada dasarnya. *RUARRRRRRRRRR (menembak Balmung). Balmung : tidak terasa. *SSSHHHHHH (armor Balmung sama sekali tidak tergores ataupun sompel). Kadder : armormu kuat ju- *ZRASSSSSHHH (ditebas Balmung tapi armornya tak tergores). Balmung : kau juga. *balik memuji. Kadder : sankyuu... *grin. Tat! pake cepat dan lawan si Narai!!! Kevin : ok! *mengenakan Raksas Slayer di tangan kanannya. *WRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR (tekanan aura Kevin langsung meningkat drastis dan tangan kanannya memancarkan cahaya yang indah sekaligus mengerikan). Kadder : bagus! *pumped up. Kevin : kekuatanku serasa meluap-luap! UAGH!!!!!! *tangan kanannya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Se-sepertinya Gauntlet ini menekan tangan kananku!!!!!! *kesakitan. Kadder : jangan-jangan... berapa Levelmu? Kevin : 36, kenapa?! *kesakitan. Kadder : minimal Level 40 agar bisa mengendalikannya! Kevin : kenapa kau tidak bilang -_-! uaghh!!! Narai : hah, ternyata senjata itu malah balik melukaimu! itu namanya senjata makan tuan! *hendak menyerang Kevin. Kevin : ZE-ZERO IRON FIST! *BRUAGHHHH (meninju Narai dengan tangan kanannya yang mengenakan Gauntlet). Narai : kuh!!!!!!! *BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH (terlempar keluar kolisium). Tenaganya berlipat?! *melayang diudara. Kevin : ka-kalau dipaksakan masih bisa! *HUP (meloncat kearah atas Narai yang sedang melayang diudara). ZERO STRIKEDOWN!!!! *meninju perut Narai kebawah. Narai : cih! *BRUAKKKKKK (terjatuh kebawah). *langsung bangkit. Lumayan juga kau.... *grin. Kevin : ya, aku akan segera melumatka- !!!! *kesakitan lagi. Narai : ... teknikmu sama sekali tidak balance, feedbacknya terlalu menyakitimu... kau kalah. DARK FLAME MAGIC: BLACK RUKH. *mengelilingi tubuh Kevin dengan kupu-kupu api hitam dan membakarnya. Kevin : UWAGHHHHHHHH!!!!! *senjatanya lepas. Narai : gaharharharhar!!! ternyata kau tidak sekuat senjatamu!!!!! *DUAGH (menendang perut Kevin yang terbaring ditanah). Kevin : gah! gara-gara senjata itu sekarang tangan kananku mati rasa dan energi sihirku terkuras! Narai : sambut kematianmu. *hendak menusuk mata Kevin dengan pisau. Kevin : ugh! *menendang tangan Narai yang memegang pisau. Narai : *TLANG (pisaunya jatuh). Kevin : aku masih punya Brass Knuckleku, Titan Fist!!! Narai : jadi mau mati sengsara ya... ? DARK FLAME MAGIC: DOUBLE DARKNESS DRILL. *menciptakan bor kegelapan di kedua tangannya. Kevin : ... *menutup mata dan mengumpulkan energi spirit disekitarnya. Narai : mau meningkatkan konsentrasi ya? akan kuganggu kau, DARK FLAME MAGIC: MIMES BALL. *menembakkan bola api berbentuk muka badut. Kevin : UWOOO!!! *energi spirit disekitar Kevin menghempaskan jurus Narai. Narai : *SRASHHHHH (jurusnya menghilang). Kontrol energi spirit? kau kira kau itu Elf ya? Kevin : tidak harus menjadi Elf untuk bisa mempelajari ini! ESPRIT MODE.... *BWUUNGGGGGGG (tubuh Kevin dialiri dan diselubungi energi spiritual dalam jumlah besar, ketenganan dan konsentrasinya pun meningkat). Narai : intensitas ini.... Kevin :' ZERO MACH'! *Flash Step kebelakang Narai. Narai : *BUAGHHH (menendang dengan roundhouse kick kebelakang). Kevin : *BUGH GREB (menahan dan menangkap kaki Narai). Heyahhh!!! ZERO WINDMILL!!! *melempar Narai ke udara. Narai : "Gargoyle Cloak", jubah ini mampu membuatku terbang. Akan kucabik-cabik kau!!! Kevin : ZERO HOPPER! *meloncat kedepan Narai. Narai : DARK FLAME MAGIC: YO- ! *hendak membakar Kevin dengan api hitam. Kevin : ZERO PEACEMAKER!!! *memutar-mutar tangan kanannya lalu meninju Narai. Narai : *BUAGHHHHH (terkena telak). Kevin : berhasilkah? Narai : dalam mimpimu. Tinjumu barusan tidak ada tenaganya, ini baru.... ! *menerjang Kevin. Kevin : ZERO ARDE!!! *hendak menahan serangan Narai dengan perisai kedua tangan. Narai : TINJU!!! *DBUAGHHHH KRAKKK RAKKK (tulang rusuk Kevin patah). Kevin : NGHHHH!!!! *muntah darah dan terjatuh ketanah. Narai : *TEP (mendarat). Dari fisik saja kau sudah kalah... kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setelah terperangkap dalam Dimension Pocket L itu? aku berkelana... mencari pintu keluar... tak makan dan minum apa-apa selama berhari-hari... lukaku tak kunjung berhneti mengeluarkan darah... lalu muncul seorang pria. Sebut saja namanya Warlock. Seorang pria tua yang mengaku sedang mencari "Eclipse Shard". Dia membukakan Portal untukku, lalu setelah itu berkelana sendirian... dan sampai ke suatu bangunan suku Aztec yang telah ditinggalkan, disana terdapat Tome, Dark Flame Magic Tome... Forbidden Magic. *seperti Ast, Ast mempelajari Star Magic dari Tome klan Yuki, Narai mempelajarinya dari Tome suku Aztec. Kevin : aku tidak tertarik mendengar curhatanmu. *PUH (meludahkan darah). Narai : ignorance is a bliss.... *DUAGHHH (menendang wajah Kevin). Kevin : uwaghh!!! Narai : sampah, sampah, sampah. *menendangi Kevin. Kevin : *GREB (menangkap kaki Narai). Aku sedaang dalam Esprit Mode... fokusku sudah maximum... bersiaplah! *mendorong Narai. Narai : ha? Kevin : ZERO.... !!! Narai : UGH, DARK FLAME MAGIC: SWARTHY SHIELD. *menciptakan perisai pelindung dari api hitam. Kevin : perisai seperti itu tak ada gunanya!!! ZERO MAXIMUM!!! *SRUASSSHHH SYUUUT DBUAGH BUAGH BUAGHHH DUAGHHH DAGHH BAGHHH BUAGGGHHH BUAGHHH DUAGHHH DUAGHHH BUAGHH DBUAGHHH (menembus perisanya dan melancarkan rentetan tinju Iron Fist dengan fokus maksimal kearah Narai). Narai : ahk!!!! *terhenyak. Kevin : hah! hah! hah! bagaimana rasanya keparat?!!!! Narai : rasanya seperti di surga. DARK FLAME MAGIC: SOOTY CLIMATE. *tiba-tiba area sekitar gelap gulita. Kevin : *CRING (Kevin tiba-tiba diikat oleh rantai). Ha?! *kaget. Narai : cepat kan... ? kau akan segera mati tanpa kau rasakan.... *hendak menusuk kepala Kevin dengan pisau. Kevin : shit shit shit! Voice : *memusnahkan pisau Narai. Narai : pisauku... menghilang? Kevin : ah! kau! Ryan : bisakah kau mundur? dia sudah terlalu banyak bertarung hari ini... aku ingin membawanya. *muncul dari portal dan menjadikan tubuhnya perisai Kevin. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Narai : siapa kau? *memandang sinis Ryan. Ryan : jadi kau... anggota baru LIQUIDATOR penggantiku? Narai : ... jadi kau Ryan si pengkhianat? Ryan : aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol. *SET BRUAAGHHHHHHHHHHH (menghempaskan kepala Narai sampai terlempar keluar kota). Narai : : dahell?! *ZRAKKKKKKKK (mendarat diluar kota). Te-ternyata aku belum cukup mahir ya? akan kuhabisi dia nanti... sampai kita bertemu lagi... Kevin *1/2 sadar. Ryan : sekarang, aku akan membawamu. *memusnahkan rantai yang mengikat Kevin. Kevin : kau yang di Purgatory Jail... untuk apa membawaku? *waspada. Ryan : kau ingin tahu apa itu SPEAR HEARTZ kan? aku akan melatihmu... energi spirit, energi sihir, dan energi fisikmu akan kutingkatkan. Juga soal mental, aku juga akan mengajarimu... supaya tidak ceroboh lagi... lagipula aku berhutang pada Toma. Kevin : Mastah?! Ryan : lewati soal Toma. Kau mau atau tidak? tapi kompensasinya kau tidak bisa bertemu teman-temanmu selama 3 tahun. Bagaimana? cepat jawab, sebelum Narai kembali kesini. Kevin : ... aku ingin sekali. Kalau demi mimpiku... dan mimpi teman-temanku. Kalau mereka dapat terkabul, dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaranmu.... Ryan : jadi? Kevin : ... mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, tapi tunggu aku semuanya! aku terima tawaranmu!!! Ryan : keputusan yang bijak. Masuklah ke Portalku. *membuka Portalnya. Kevin : ok. (Though): tunggu aku teman-teman... 3 tahun lagi! aku akan kembali ke Lucror Castle... dan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun!!! dan mewujudkan perdamaian abadi!!! *masuk ke Portal sambil membawa Raksas Slayer #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Narai ditinggalkan oleh Kevin dan Ryan, Kadder berhenti melawan Balmung karena Narai menghilang... Baqi berhasil mengantarkan kaset rekamannya ke Dendi untuk diputar keseluruh dunia lewat siaran TV. ''Disuatu tempat....'' Lody : hihihi, yang sudah ya sudah... aku tak membutuhkan posisi itu lagi kok. '' Semuanya masih sibuk berperang, tak ada yang menghiraukan teman-teman mereka yang telah tumbang! sampai... Jugi kembali ke kolisium dan menghentikan pertarungan Mandara VS Nero! Jugi : berhenti Mandara! Mandara : bolehlah. Jugi : kau juga... Crime Syndicate. Kalau kau masih melawan, aku yang akan jadi lawanmu.... Nero : .... *berhenti juga. Govt. Elite 56 : Governor.... Govt. Elite 78 : itu Governor Jugi!!! dia datang untuk membantu kita megalahkan Crime Syndicate! Ling : jadi dia si bos??? Yudha : Governor................. untung saja, padahal tadi kami hampir terdesak. Jadi anda akan mem- *disela Jugi. Jugi : tidak, turunkan semua senjata kalian!!! pasukan Government!!! Yudha : ......................?! Stoner : *berhenti bertarung. Wah, ada orang yang matanya buta satu broh! En : Governor Jibraldi Jugi Sani tiba. *berhenti. Govt. Elite 66 : apa maksud anda? kita bisa kalah perang!! Jugi : kalau mereka masih mau melawan, aku sendiri yang akan menumpas habis pasukan mereka sampai keakarnya termasuk Nero dan Rilo!!! *mengancam pasukan musuh. Demon 45 : *gemetaran. Redia 66 : bagaimana ini? Nero : kita setujui saja. Esper 44 : Leader?! Nero : Newgate sudah mundur, pasukan kita tinggal 800.000 dan pasukan Government 10.000... petinggi mereka lebih banyak. Suatu kesalahan besar kita tidak menggerakkan all-out pasukan kita. Tapi hari ini terbukti bahwa pasukan Crime Syndicate lebih kuat dari Government... mari mundur. Esper 44 : baik! saya akan menghubungi divisi lain! Nero : ha? *melamun. Esper 44 : lupakan tuan -_-! *menelpon pasukan di bagian lain kolisium. Jugi : aku akan ke arena.... Vani : saya akan menemani anda! Peperangan berhenti, semua senjata terlihat ragu, baik Government, Crime Syndicate, dan lain-lain tak ada yang memiliki niat bertarung lagi. Jugi pun maju ke tengah kolisium....'' Mister POP : Jibraldi Jugi Sani-san, ini micnya. *menghidupkan mic. Jugi : PERANG TELAH BERAKHIR!!! abaikan para Crime Syndicate yang ingin melarikan diri... Lody Tomiya sah dinyatakan sebagai desertir!!! obati semua korban luka dan makamkan prajurit-prajurit yang tewas di medan perang!!! tak ada yang perlu disesali, kita semua telah berhasil menghalau para penjahat dari mengkudeta pemerintah! HIDUP GOVERNMENT!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ignatius : semuanya!!! All : HIDUP GOVERNMENT!!! ATAS NAMA KEADILAN MORAL!!!!!!!!!!! *warcry. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Jugi : hah... hahhh.... Mister POP : *mematikan micnya. Elsam : kau terlihat lelah Jugi, ada apa? Jugi : di Borderlands... beberapa punk dari organisasi-organisasi Pro tingkat bawah menerobos masuk. Aku menghabisi mereka semua kecuali satu orang. Si "Avalon" dan "Kitt".... Elsam : begitu... kau hebat. Kabarnya mereka duo terkuat di Earth.... Jugi : ... aku butuh air putih. Vani : Governor! ada telfon!!! *membawakan telfon kantor. Jugi : dari siapa? Vani : *GULP (menelan ludah). Jugi : katakan saja, siapa??? *penasaran. Vani : Higher-Ups, langsung dari negeri atas langit... Realm of God. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Jugi : .... !!! siapa penelfonnya?! Vani : "Comitte Bureau Supreme Commander", "Fusyana Petrichtor".... *memberika gagang telfonnya ke Jugi. Jugi : ... saya pak, Jibraldi Jugi Sani. Governor Land Government berbicara. Fu (Fusyana) ((Phone)) : mengecewakan, tidak kusangka. Seorang Governor bisa lalai dalam tugasnya sampai lebih dari 3x. Insiden Front Gate War, insiden Intelegent Work House, insiden Purgatory Jail, lalu sekarang Rookie Tournament diobrak-abrik. Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa ini terjadi? Jugi. *geram. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Jugi : soal itu, 2 darinya disebabkan oleh organisasi Rookie pemula yang bernama DOLLARS K. saya sudah mengikat mereka dengan kontrak dan mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak berbuat ulah lagi, saya percaya mereka akan menaati kontrak itu. Fu (Phone) : berhenti beralasan, yang kubicarakan disini adalah ketidak kompetenanmu dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai Governor yang memerintah daratan Earth dari mulai East, West, North, South, dan Center Earth. Insiden hari ini telah membuktikan kalau kau tidak pantas berada di posisi itu, semua kepala Bureau telah memutuskan untuk memecatmu. Jugi : ... !!! tapi, saya berjanji akan akan menghabisi semua anggota Crime Syndicate! bahkan kalau perlu dengan tangan saya sendiri!!! *desperate. Fu (Phone) : sungguh tawaran yang menggiurkan, sayang kami sudah memutuskan Fudo untuk mengambil posisimu. Dan untuk kursi Ambassador Fudo dan Lody yang kosong, akan digantikan oleh Ignatius Galih, dan Donatus Herman. Sedangkan Officer Kriez dan Officer Sukma akan diberikan kenaikan pangkat, lalu... untuk 2 Officer lagi kami merekomendasikan.... Jugi : TUNGGU DULU!!! aku tak mau mundur dari posisiku sebelum mimpiku untuk mendamaikan Earth tercapai!!! Crime Syndicate adalah kumpulan organisasi kriminal yang dikepalai 8 kriminal besar! saya sudah pernah bertarung melawan Underground King dan Rilo Expert di masa lampau, sayalah yang paling mengenal mereka dan tahu kelemahan mereka!!! Fu (Phone) : what an audicious hypothesis... bukankah kelemahan Frans juga terbongkar akibat kelengahanmu? Jugi : *DEGH (teringat berkas yang dicuri Dharma). Fu (Phone) : kau sudah terlalu tua untuk posisi itu Jugi, kau telah mengecewakan kami. Kami beri kau waktu 1 tahun untuk membereskan semua hutangmu pada pemerintahan, lalu mundur. Jugi : FUCK UNTUKMU HIGHER-UPS!!!!! *menghancurkan telfonnya. Fu (Phone) : *TUUT TUUT TUUT (sambungannya putus). Dia marah, pada dasarnya dia memang pria bengal yang sok tegas. Fudo yang agak dingin lebih cocok memimpin pasukan Land Government. Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada yang lainnya. Jugi : hosh hosh hosh.... Vani : Go-governor.... Jugi : aku bukan Governor lagi, aku tidak butuh satu tahun... aku akan pergi besok. Di Government atau tidak, aku tetap akan berusaha mewujudkan mimpiku.... *pergi. Vani : .... Mister POP : itu berarti.... Iio : BERITA HANGAT!!! FUDO NAIK PANGKAT MENJADI GOVERNOR!!!!! *lari ke percetakan. Van, Ast, Bella, Roronoa, Rilo, Nero, Elsam, Jugi, Andry, dan yorang-orang lainnya yang bertahan hingga akhir perang... menyaksikan kemenangan... atau kekalahan dari Government, tidak ada yang bisa menyimpulkannya. Setelah kejadian tsb semuanya pulang ke HQ masing-masing... Ast dan yang lainnya kebingungan mencari Kevin begitu juga dengan Ranger. Esoknya... Disana mereka merenung... dan beberapa saat, mereka mendapat kabar kalau Kevin sedang berlatih, lalu semua member pun bersemangat dan langsung mencari tempat berlatih masing-masing hingga berguru dengan kenalan!!! entah itu berlatih Skill atau Battle!!! Ast : dodol, ternyata dia berlatih -_-. Arz : hee, begitu ya? Van : kalau begitu, aku pergi.... Ast : kemana 0_o? Van : tentu saja berlatih. #DOOOOOOONG. Beck : aku juga :v. *bangkit dari duduknya. Ling : yup :3. Acil : tak perlu ditanya. Shin : wah, aku mau juga dong. Ast : dasar bodoh semuanya XD, aku juga!!! Semua petinggi DK, kecuali Adam. Dia bertugas untuk melindungi HQ yang berisi para prajurit DK dan warga sipil yang tinggal disitu. Agar lebih aman, Ast meminta BHLF untuk mengirimkan pasukan bantuan mereka jikalau DK HQ diserang oleh musuh.... #1, ARZ DAN SHIN. 1000km lebih diatas permukaan tanah, gunung tertinggi didunia... "Mt. Kun Lun". Dipuncaknya terdapat sebuah Dojo sederhana seluas 10x12 tatami dengan suasana khas Zepon. Bambu, dan kolam berisi ikan-ikan koi didalamnya. Tak lupa batu-batu pijakan, tanah pasir putih, burung-burung kolibri, dan tangga vertikal menuju kekaki gunung. Arz mati-matian memanjat tangga vertikal itu untuk menemui seseorang yang isunya tinggal disana untuk menempa ilmunya. Sudah 2 hari terlewati sejak ia mulai memanjat.... Arz : ughhh, jauh amat! tangan ane udah biru-biru nih -_-! kalau tak ada perangkat hiking ini mungkin ane udah jatuh dan tewas daritadi... pedagang yang kutemui dijalan itu rasanya pernah kulihat entah dimana. Tak berapa lama, dia dapat melihat puncaknya... Arz langsung tancap gas! Arz : uwoo, itu dia! hehehe, full speed ahead!!! *memanjat dengan sangat cepat. Heyahhh!!!! *GREB SET (menggapai pinggiran tanah dataran tsb). Dia melihat sebuah Dojo yang dikelilingi tanaman disekitarnya, tempat itu sangat asri dan damai... tak ada land Majin yang bisa sampai kesana. Bahkan tak ada nyamuk ataupun lalat... Arz segera memasuki Dojo itu tanpa basa-basi. Arz : oiiii... kau ada disini kan? Roronoa : hoo, aku terkesan kau bisa sampai kesini dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari. *muncul dari arah kolam dan sedang memberi makan ikan koinya. Arz : aku tak mau basa-basi, aku ada permintaan... Roronoa : apa itu? katakan saja! gyahaha! Arz : kumohon... AJARI AKU ILMU BERPEDANG ALA SAMURAI SEJATI!!! *sujud ala orang Zepon kalau meminta sesuatu. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Roronoa : ... apa yang membuatmu begitu? Arz : aku ingin jadi lebih kuat agar bisa meraih mimpiku!!! Roronoa : hanya itu? aku menolak. Arz : aku juga ingin melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku!!! Roronoa : naw... itu yang ingin kudengar. *senyum. Daridulu aku tertarik denganmu, dan karena kau juga seorang Cross Samurai. Cepat atau lama kau harus menjadi seorang Samurai sejati, tak ada waktu istirahat... dalam 3 tahun akan kugembleng kau... kita akan mempelajari teknik dasar berpedang ala Samurai! termasuk ke-12 dasar bertarung Battler! Arz : aku juga membawa seseorang, boleh kan? *menunjuk belakangnya. Shin : hah, hah! kau terlalu cepat rambut perak! *baru sampai. Roronoa : siapa dia? Arz : cucu Mira Lumina XIII dari TRIAD, bedanya dia seorang Blacksmith... katanya dia sedang mencari mineral untuk memperkuat Hammernya, dan untuk keperluan smithing... plus, KATANYA DIA MAU MEMPERKUAT SENJATAKU!!! *bahagia. Shin : salam kenal, namaku Shin Enza Lumina XV. Kudengar digunung ini ada mineral yang namanya "Stardust Grindstone"? kalau aku bisa memperoleh itu... tak diragukan lagi, aku akan menjadi Blacksmith No. 1 di Earth. *ngupil. Roronoa : aku tak keberatan, tapi mineral itu ada ada di antara ketinggian 4000 - 6000, alias ditengah gunung... gunung ini sangat curam/horizontal. Itu berarti kau harus memakai tali dan bergantungan selama kau mencarinya... dan kabarnya letaknya sangat misterius, mineral itu sangat tersembunyi. Shin : tak masalah, dengan itu otomatis kemampuan battlingku juga terlatih. *korek pant*t. Roronoa (Though) : ... apa semua anggota DK punya ambisi seperti ini? benar-benar.... Shin : jadinya gimana? *kentut. Roronoa : ya, sesukamu. Kau bawa peralatan sendiri kan? Shin : tentu saja. *menunjukkan toolsnya. Roronoa : ok, gyahahahaha! pastikan kau kembali ke Dojo untuk tidur saat malam hari! Shin : ... aku bawa kasur tempel. Roronoa : dafuq! Shin : kalau demi menjadi kuat, seharga ini belum ada apa-apanya. Arz : Roronoa! Roronoa : ng? Arz : apa rintangan terberat yang bisa kutemukan di puncak gunung ini?! Roronoa : "Heavy Storm", badai angin terdahsyat didunia... juga Sky Majin... latihan pertamamu adalah. *SET (memberikan gelas berisi air ke Arz). Arz : diminum ya?! klise! #plaks. Roronoa : kalau kau bisa duduk di ujung tebing, tanpa air didalam gelasmu itu bergerak sedikit apapun... saat dihalangi angin badai, Majin, dan rasa lelah. Maka akan kuajari kau jurusku. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Arz : itu yang kutunggu. *grin. #2, ACIL DAN SUMIT. Ditempat lain... Mist Forest, mbah Acil pergi kesana bersama Sumit. Di bagian tengah hutan, dimana pondok tempat tinggal Sumit dulu berdiri... tampak sosok Samuel Manuel sang kepala suku Beastlord Clan. Acil : kutinggal dulu ya mit. Sumit : ok, halo kepala suku. Lama tidak berjumpa, sungguh murah hatimu mau datang kesini... pasti Kuuga marah-marah kan? Samuel : nyahahahaha, Kuuga tidak tahu kok. Sumit : oooh 0_0, jadi... terimakasih karena telah setuju untuk mentutorku!!! *membungkuk. Samuel : no sweat, sekarang bisa dimulai latihannya? Sumit : tentu saja. Samuel : latihanmu adalah... meningkatkan keganasanmu, kau akan tinggal di hutan tanpa shelter selama 2 tahun. Mencari makanan dan minuman dengan insting liarmu... lalu, kau juga harus bertempur dengan Majin-Majin liar yang terdapat didalam hutan sekaligus beradaptasi dengan iklim kabut abadi disini. Lalu 1 tahun sisanya, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara memakai Forbidden Magic kita, Transformation sesuka hati. *niup pipanya. Sumit : kedengarannya keras, tapi demi menemui Niina lagi aku sanggup. Kepala suku, tolong jaga Quantum Roseku. *menitipkan mawarnya. Samuel : sure. Sumit (Though) : tunggu aku Niina! aku pasti akan menemuimu lagi!!! #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Didalam hutan... "Spring Yard". *tempat dimana Sagi bertarung dengan Makuto di fict one-shot FATE TRIGGER. Mbah Acil pergi kesana dan mendekati Sakuretsu Stone, dimana Akhsa dulu diikat. Lalu mbah Acil membelah batu itu dan dibawahnya terdapat lubang. Mbah Acil pun melompat masuk kedalam lubang tsb, didasarnya. Ia melihat akar-akar pohon yang ada di permukaan. Dibawah akar-akar tsb terdapat air yang berwarna ungu, akar pohon itu menyerapnya, yang menyebabkan O2 hasil pembakaran pohon tsb berwarna ungu. *jangan dikatikan dengan ilmu pengetahuan, ini hanya fiksi XD. Tekanan didasar lubang tsb begitu hebat, terang saja. Semakin dalam kita berpijak mendekati inti bumi, semakin besar gaya gravitasinya. Acil : *JRENG JRENG (main ukulele), ini tempat yang pas. Mbah akan meningkatkan kekuatan getaran mbah. Dengan kekuatan magnetisme inti bumi, tubuh ini akan semakin kuat.... *GREB (mengepalkan tangannya). #3, RANGER DAN DJ. DJ pergi berkelana mencari keberadaan Ranger, sampai ia tiba di "Lembah Gema". Disana ia memutusktan untuk beristirahat di rumah warga terdekat. DJ : hah... yo bitch, hasilnya nol. Renjer sama sekali tak ada dimana-mana.... *menaruh kepalanya di meja. Woman 2 : hahaha, tak kusangka anda mencari sampai ketempat terpencil seperti ini. DJ : memangnya ini dimana yo? Woman 2 : Lembah Gema, disebut begitu karena kalau ada seseorang yang berteriak. Suaranya dapat memantul dan tahan sampai 1 harian tetap terdengar. Lalu setiap hari ada Majin serigala yang melolong di tebing dekat sana, lolongannya telah mengganggu tidur warga sejak bertahun-tahun. *menghela nafas. DJ : gema? (Though) : yo! jangan-jangan kalau aku tinggal ditempat ini, Sound Magicku akan bertambah kuat??? Woman 2 : jadi anda mau melanjutkan perjalanan lagi? DJ : tidak! aku memutuskan untuk merubah pikiran, katakan tempat Majin itu tinggal, aku akan menumpasnya! aku... pasti akan mewujudkan cita-citaku yaitu untuk menjadi kurir terbaik didunia. Woman 2 : hahaha, baiklah. Tapi jangan sampai mati, katanya Level Majin itu cukup tinggi. DJ : fo' serius nigga?! #4, SALMAN DAN AKBAR. Mushroom Forest, hutan jamur tempat dulu babak penyisihan tes ketiga dilaksanakan. Salman dan Akbar memutuskan untuk berlatih dan bertahan hidup disana selama 3 tahun. Salman memoles skill frontlinenya, dan kemampuan bertarungnya sebagai tanker DK. Dan Akbar melatih Skillnya dalam mengenali lingkungan dan mengendarai yang telah dijinakkannya. #5, BECK DAN LING. Ling mengajak Beck ke Mongol untuk berlatih, Ling ditutor langsung oleh ayahnya Guiren dalam Martial Arts. Sedangkan Beck? Beck : jadi aku ngapain -_-? Voice : ................. *TEP TEP (berjalan mendekati Beck). Beck : kau... Yudha dari Government?! Yudha : ya........... Beck : untuk apa kau kemari :v? Yudha : kudengar di Mongol ada Majin burung yang bernama "Bludgeoner".......................... katanya ia Majin dengan Agility tertinggi di Earth........................... bagi seorang Gunner itu merupakan tantangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan............ Beck : ... izinkan aku ikut dalam perburuanmu. Yudha : kau yakin? tempat tinggalnya cukup jauh plus berbahaya lho......................... Beck : aku ingin melihat dunia lebih jauh lagi, dan pastinya banyak tempat berbahaya... kalau aku tidak cukup kuat aku akan mati dibunuh oleh alam. Makanya, selama 3 tahun ini aku akan berlatih! Yudha : ............................. boleh, yang lebih dulu menumbangkan Majin itu adalah Gunner No. 1 di Earth, ok? Beck : OK!!! #5, RAHANDI DAN FERIAL. Celestial Tower, menara setinggi 10.000km yang menjulang ke langit.... didalamnya terdapat penjara terbesar didunia, Purgatory Jail. Rahandi dan Ferial tiba didasarnya. Rahandi : jadi... untuk apa kita kemari? Ferial : ini menu latihanku. Rahandi : latihan apa? memanjat tower ini? Ferial : ya, aku tak perlu makan banyak sepertimu. Aku akan memanjat sampai ke puncaknya dalam 3 tahun ini. 1 hari cukup 2 jam tidur + istirahat. Makanan dan minumanku sudah kubeli dalam jumlah tak terbatas dalam Dimension Pocket. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Rahandi : dafuq!!! perut gue nggak tahan untuk yang begituan! Ferial : kalau begitu aku duluan, sepupu payah. *mulai memanjat dengan sarung tangan cakar. Rahandi : jadi gue ngapain, heh?! ng? *melihat ada gua tak jauh darisitu. Rahandi mendekati gua tsb... ternyata gua itu adalah gua Memories Crystal. Melihat begitu banyak DIAMAGIC yang bisa dimakannya... Rahandi langsung masuk kedalam. Dan menyantap DIAMAGIC itu satu persatu, perlahan-lahan, hingga energi sihir dari DIAMAGIC berpindah kedirinya. #6, ASTRELLA DAN RIZKI. Rizki pergi ke markas Esper Clan jauh di North Earth, Ast pergi bersamanya karena mendengar kalau ada "Powerfull Wizard" yang sedang tinggal disana sementara.... Nero : jadi untuk apa kau kemari ki? Esper 75 : mungkin dia mau minta gabung lagi Leader, hahahaha. Rizki : jangan salah paham, aku kesini ingin minta diajari 10 Move Form Esper. Nero : ... boleh juga, tapi apa keuntungan buatku? Rizki : tidak ada. #plaks. Nero : tidak ada?! ahahaha, nyali yang bagus. Baiklah, kau akan kuajari... tapi kau harus mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana prakteknya, aku hanya akan memberikan pengarahan. Rizki : tak masalah, daerah dingin ini cocok untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sensorikku. Astrella? kau mau kemana? Ast : ke gunung salju didekat sini :3. Rizki : ok, selamat berjuang. Ast : ya! Ast pun mendaki gunung salju dekat situ dan masuk kedalam gua stalaktit tempat tinggal si Wizard hermit. Tampak seorang pria yang sedang duduk didepan api unggun dan sedang menyantap daging beruang grizzli. Ast : jadi anda... yang bernama Warlock? Warlock : xixixixixixi, ya... aku Warlock. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ast : maukah anda mengajariku ilmu sihir? mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba... tapi aku harus menjadi kuat dengan cepat! waktu kami cuma 3 tahun, musuh-musuh yang harus kami hadapi masih banyak... bahkan kami gagal menjadi Pro tahun ini... tapi 3 tahun lagi... kami pasti akan menjadi Pro! dan aku akan berjuang untuk menemukan ayahku, Will. Warlock : pernyataan yang berani dari seorang gadis kecil. Kau tahu? di kampung halamanku Six Symphony... aku dijuluki "Raja Penyihir". *senyum super lebar. Ast : *DEGH (kaget). Warlock : well, karena aku menghargai keberanianmu... sebutkan, di bidang apa kau mau kuat? Ast : ilmu sihir, ajari aku Water Magic, dan bagaimana cara meningkatkan kekuatan Snow Magic, dan Star Magicku. Warlock : Water itu perkara mudah, kalau Snow... kau bisa menyatu dengan alam sekitar sini... kau harus menjadi bagian dari alam itu sendiri. Yang aku kagetnya, darimana kau bisa dapat Forbidden Magic? Ast : dari kitab dirumahku 0_0. Warlock : begitu... untuk Star Magic mungkin tak bisa lebih ditingkatkan. Eh! tunggu dulu... aku tahu caranya. *grin. Ast : katakan :D! #7, DANTE DAN ANDIKA. Mereka berdua pergi ke Dragonoid Valley untuk berlatih disana, lebih spesifiknya dibelakang lembah... dimana para penduduk sangat jarang sekali memasukinya. "Vritra Lake", danau yang kabarnya tempat tinggal Majin "Sea Dragon" yang Levelnya beda tipis dari Sacred Beast terlemah. Andika : kau pergi saja, aku akan menghabisi si punk yang tinggal disini. hyohyohyohyo! Dante : kedalaman danau ini sekitar 5000km. Dan Sea Dragon tinggal didasarnya, kau yakin bisa menyelam sampai sana? Andika : WTF, tentu saja. Dante : kalau begitu aku cabut dulu. *pergi. Andika : sayang sekali aku tidak bisa masuk ke kota dan kau bisa, hyohyo.... *minum Milo. Di Dragonoid Valley, Dante berjalan masuk ke singgasana raja. Tetapi sang raja naga alias Java tidak ada disana. Tiba-tiba seorang Dragonoid menghampiri dirinya.... ??? : sasifuridana... Dante, ayahmu sedang dalam misi. Dante : Yoshi. Yoshi : behahahaha, penampilanmu cukup berubah ya. *menghisap marijuana. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, YOSHI SALAMANDER (Yoshi May Cry) AIDE OF DRAGON KING Dante : kalau begitu denganmu saja, bisa bantu aku? Yoshi : katakan saja, kita kan teman lama. *nyuntik ganja ke lengan kanannya. Dante : ajari aku, semua jurus dasar Dragonoid Technique, dan Forbidden Magic... Amarah Dewa Naga. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Yoshi : behahaha! nggak gampang lho. Dante : aku ingin segera melampaui Java. Yoshi : hohohoho, okok... tapi bersiaplah menjalani latihan neraka dariku! Dante : tak masalah. #8, DAN DAN STONER. Dan dan Stoner bertualang kembali ke kampung halaman Dan yaitu Terror Town, disana Dan memutuskan untuk tidur didalam peti mati dan memasuki alam lain yang belum pernah dijamah Boo selain Pisau Angin aka Shinigami Lord. Lalu, Stoner yang tidak tahu mau ngapain tersesat di luar kota karena mabuk dan terhenti disuatu tempat yang sangat menenangkan jiwa. Sebut saja "Tranqulity Temple". Kuil yang didirikan oleh salah satu Cross Samurai pengelana, namun sekarang dia sudah kembali ke Zepon. Stoner : tempat ini cocok untukku bertapa, puasa makan dan minum, kecuali Suga bro!!! Stoner memutuskan untuk sama sekali tidak makan dan hanya minum Suga selama 3 tahun. Hanya berdiam diri dibawah air terjun kuil, sambil bertapa. #9, OREKI DAN DEA. Oreki mengunjungi sebuah negara di Underground World,yang dijuluki "LIFE". Disana adalah pusat berkumpulnya para dokter dan suster ternama. Oreki pun hendak menimba ilmunya disana sekaligus belajar struktur anatomi tubuh manusia... khususnya kelemahannya. Sedangkan Dea mempelajari bagaimana cara menguatkan Healing Magicnya dengan mencoba menghidupkan makhluk-makhkuk hidup yang sedang diambang pintu kematian. #10, VAN DAN DEDE. Van mengunjungi perpustakaan terbesar didunia. "Books Window" di Empire State. Disana ia mempelajari bagaimana caranya menyusun/merancang taktik/strategi bertempur/berperang yang baik. Sedangkan Dede bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya Otto dan Angga yang sedang berkunjung kesana... mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama dengan Govt. Elite pemerintah. Van : *sibuk membaca buku. Frans : halo, taktisi DK. Senang berjumpa denganmu. *datang sambil membawa kitab. Van : kau... kalau tidak salah... Ambassador Fransiskus? Frans : ya, itu saya :), kulihat kamu sedang belajar? Van : ... ini demi membuktikan pada klanku kalau kemenangan yang menghalalkan segala cara adalah perbuatan salah. Frans : Rosenburg kan? kau mau kuajari Light Magic? Van : jangan mencoba membohongiku bodoh ". Frans : saya serius XD. Van : yah, bolehlah... sekalian memoles Holy Prayerku. *grin. #11, KEVIN DAN JUAN. Juan dikirim Adam untuk menemui Kevin. Di pinggiran Earth... "Hells Gate". Disebut begitu karena palung yang berisi magma ini suhunya lebih dari 1000 derajat celcius. *you don't say. Ryan menyuruh Kevin untuk beradaptasi dengan panas yang mampu menghanguskan tulang ini pada tahun pertama, sampai bisa berdiri di atas magma dengan Nen Step. Lalu tahun kedua, Kevin akan ditempatkan sendirian tanpa pengarahan di "Frozen Glacier", yang sering disebut neraka es. Suhu ditempat ini kurang dari -1000 derajat celcius. Sebuah palung yang berisi air es, dan permukaannya lapisan es tipis. Kevin disuruh berenang didalamnya selama 1 tahun.... *tentunya ada istirahat. Lalu, tahun terakhir, Kevin akan dilatih langsung oleh Ryan di "Thunder Plains". Area yang selalu dihujani oleh petir, disini Kevin disuruh mencoba mengenai Ryan selama 1 tahun sekaligus belajar 12 teknik dasar dengan Natural Learning. Juan bertugas untuk menolong Kevin kalau dia sedang kesulitan. Walau kadang ia dilupakan. #plaks. Juan juga disuruh Ryan untuk membentangkan Kekkainya selama 1 tahun bergantian tanpa istirahat. *termasuk tidur. Dibarengi dengan meminum Ether. Kevin : ... pelatih Ryan, Raksas Slayer ini harus kuapakan? Ryan : simpan saja, aku yakin setelah 3 tahun ini kau akan dapat mengendalikannya. Kevin : OU! aku akan berjuang! *pumped up. Juan : wah, wah.... Kevin : siapa kau? Juan : aku Juan, sudah biasa dilupakan ahahah. Kevin : kupikir kau sudah mati. #plaks. Ryan : besok akan ki- Kevin : detik ini, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat kuat.... ! Ryan : hoo, ok. Kevin : ok, DOLLARS K.! kita akan bertemu lagi 3 tahun kemudian... di Lucror Castle!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON END OF ARC 6 ROOKIE TOURNAMENT STATUS: COMPLETED END OF FIRST SAGA THE BEGINNING STATUS: COMPLETED See you next time, until next Arc in the next Saga. More adventure! Gurun, Gunung Es, Negara Langit, Bawah Tanah, Hutan Belantara, Bulan, Laut, sampai kepada ketiadaan! More characteristic! Setiap karakter akan lebih diperdalam masing-masing sifatnya dan ciri khasnya! More battles! Pertarungan akan lebih diperjelas antara Battler melawan Battler! More new characters! Akan dimunculkan banyak karakter baru mulai dari pendatang baru, senior di organisasi pro sampai legenda hidup! And... more epic scene! Laugh, Joy, Cry, Struggle, Will, and Dream!!! for those who seek the greatness of dream and will! Arz : ehehehehe! klise! Stoner : mantap bro, nyot nyot dikenyot nyot! Ast : kenapa kalian disini -_-. COMING SOON.... SPEAR HEARTZ... ''' '''ARC 7... ADVENTURE ON THE LAND OF SAND AND THE LAND OF KNIGHT. END Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction